ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Big
The Big (Kanji: 大, Katakana: ビグ, Romanji: Bigu) is a Clow Card that can grow creatures and objects. It is aligned under The Light card and under the power of the Sun, Cerberus, and Western Magic, as is its opposing card, The Little. Appearance Its physical form manifests as an extremely tall, slim and lithe, blue-colored, young woman. Big is dressed like a medieval princess, draped all in cognate shades of blue, with long sleeves that obscure its hands and it wears a divided hennin atop its head. In addition, the card also wears a long, billowing blue cape draped across its shoulders that falls down along its back. Its intimidating height belays its actual gentle nature. Personality Big is a seemingly harmless and benign card and it was content to allow Sakura to seal it away with no protest or hostility. Although it is relatively gentle, when freed, Big is not discriminate or inconspicuous with what it enlarges, and this can lead to problems. Magic and Abilities Growth Magic: '''Big has the power to make anything grow to towering heights. '''Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. File:LargeCat31.png|A cat made large by the Big chases after the group File:LargeFish.png|A Koi Fish and some plants turned big, beside Tomoyo and Kero Sakura31.png Synopsis Capture Big first appeared and was captured by Sakura Kinomoto in Episode 31 of the anime. It did not appear in the manga. The card took to sitting upon the town fountain one night and is the cause behind the creatures in its immediate vicinity to spontaneously grow; including a stray cat, a red koi fish swimming in the fountain's pool and some plants nestled beside the fountain the Card was sitting on. Following the card's trail back to the fountain, Sakura rushes over to confront it. Big only responds by offering a sweet smile and proceeds to stand up. As the card straightens up to its full and towering height, Sakura is momentarily taken back by just how tall Big is, but she quickly resolves and seals it. After Big is sealed away the enlarged animals and plants revert to their original size. Big is instrumental later that same night when it is invoked again. Sakura and the Nameless Book After Sakura and the gang later encounter an assemble of assorted animals with crazy swirling eyes at Tomoeda park – written down by Sakura's school friend: Naoko Yanagisawa, and given existence by the book-like Create card – the phenomenon takes a sudden perilous twist when Naoko writes about an "enormous giant king of all the winged animals" appearing,CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 31 and it comes to life in the form of a colossal fire breathing pink dragon stalking towards Tomoeda. Syaoran Li’s attempts to halt its determined advance are rendered futile and the others are seemingly powerless to prevent its advance into town. Kero observes that the Dragon is simply too big: giving him an idea that Sakura reluctantly follows only after being urged by Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura invokes the Big and the card promptly enlarges her along with her battle costume and the Sealing Wand. From regular to gigantic, she rapidly grows to a prestigious height. The group cheer but Sakura finds it ‘embarrassing’ to be so large. After some ardent encouragement from Kero, Sakura chases after the Dragon and she promptly catches it up. She grasps hold its long serpentine tail and pulls back: momentarily halting its advance. The Dragon gives a tremendous roar of surprised rage but it is prevented from advancing any further. Sakura initially appears victorious, but she is unfamiliar with actual combat and can only cling on to the Dragon's tail, bringing the clash to a grinding halt. The two giants are in stalemate while below sleeping Tomoeda is a carpet of lights and shadow beneath beneath their giant feet. The entire spectacle can be seen outside Naoko's window but she remains oblivious and carries on writing in the Create book. Sakura and the Dragon are still in deadlock above Tomoeda, when the Dragon unexpectedly turns on Sakura and begins pursuing her. The size upgrade backfires making her an easy target for the Dragon to blast. The two stomp around the park until the Dragon is finally able to land a hit on her back and push her hard into the ground. While Sakura is cowering, the Dragon builds up a blast of fire to finish her off, but it never comes. Naoko abruptly stops writing in the Create at that moment, and without a writer to sustain it the Dragon begins to slowly fade away. Sakura seizes the opportunity and seals Create away. Kero congratulates her but ogles she "really is huge,". Sakura slumps to her knees and remarks how embarrassed she is. Transformation: Sakura in Wonderland Big appears again in Episode 55. At the start Sakura is reading from Alice in Wonderland and sympathizes with the title character. She knows about changing size and thinks back to her first encounters with the Little and Big card's: first being shrunk an inch tall and then growing gigantic and wrestling with the Dragon. “It’s very tough,” Sakura comments empathetically.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 55 After falling into a simulacrum world of Wonderland inside a book and inhabited by copies of her friends assuming the roles featured in the story, Sakura endures several trails. One is shrinking to a few inches high after drinking some tea at the Mad Hatter (Touya)'s tea party. Sakura takes out the Big card and transforms it into a Sakura card, and uses it to restore herself to her normal size. Initially Sakura is successful and begins growing to her original height but the plan quickly backfires when Sakura carries on growing past her normal size and keeps on growing and then some. She shoots up past the neighbouring trees and shoots up further before she finally stops, but is rendered gigantic. Dismayed, Sakura laments she is now too big. Closer to the sky she is able to spy the book mark left behind by Eriol Hiiragizawa in the form of a leaf hidden amongst the clouds, and it becomes imperative later in the episode when she escapes from Wonderland. Sakura is able to rectify her current problem by transforming the Little card to reverse the effect and shrink her down back to her regular size, and this time she is successful.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 55 Gallery Anime= File:Big1ep31.png|The Big innocently perched beside a fountain File:Big2ep31.png|Sakura is briefly startled at the Card's towering height Big.png|The Big card in the anime The Big & Little Sakura Card.jpg|The Big and Little as Sakura Card |-|Misc.= Cheerio! 2 026.jpg Trivia * Big greatly parallels her sister card The Little. * The kanji at the top of the card: 大, (Pronounced Oh) means 'big' in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards